heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Babylon A.D.
Babylon A.D. is a hard rock band formed in 1988. Babylon A.D. hail from the San Francisco Bay Area, California. Original members, Derek Davis vocalist/songwriter, guitarists and music writers Dan De La Rosa and Ron Freschi, drummer Jamey Pacheco and bassist Robb Reid were all in childhood rival bands. In 1989, Babylon A.D. caught the attention of Arista Records president and industry music mogul Clive Davis, who signed them at a live showcase in Los Angeles. Babylon A.D. self-titled album was released in 1989 and included their hard rock classic hits "Bang Go the Bells", "Hammer Swings Down" and "The Kid Goes Wild", which was the trailer song and video for Orion Pictures movie RoboCop 2. The band scored three number one songs at metal radio and reached gold on their first release. Their sophomore effort "Nothing Sacred", released in 1992 produced two singles, "Bad Blood" and "So Savage the Heart". Constant touring throughout the early 1990s and several MTV videos made them one of hard rock fans favorite bands. After spending several years with Arista, the band signed with Apocalypse Records in 1999 and released Live in Your Face, a compilation of live tracks recorded at various cities throughout the United States. The band's next release American Blitzkrieg, soon followed in 2002 and both CDs were well received by critics and fans alike. In 2006, the band released In The Beginning... Persuaders Recordings 8688 on Apocalypse/Perris Records, which contained songs from the original demo tapes that secured them their record deal with Arista Records. In between breaks in the band, Vocalist/songwriter Derek Davis released three more records. In 2005 he and band member James Pacheco released a blues rock album with the band American Blues Box. In 2012 Derek Davis released his first studio effort (Re-Volt) to wide critical acclaim. In 2014 Derek's band Moonshine was released, a blues based rock band which was recorded at Edward Van Halens 5150 studios with guest appearances by Michael Anthony and Jane Child. Ron Freschi was also busy during this time recording and releasing his own band's debut Syrym in 2007. After a long hiatus, Babylon A.D. regrouped with all original members and released a four-song EP Lost Sessions / Fresno, CA 93 in 2014. The band also played several shows in the U.S. and Nottingham England's "FireFest Rock Festival". The band has just released a new live record LIVE@XXV to celebrate their 25 years of recording and performing together. They are also scheduled to play the "2015 Monsters of Rock Cruise" along with Bay Area favorites Y&T, Tesla and Night Ranger as well as other play more select dates across the U.S. The new album Revelation Highway is due to be released on Frontiers Records on November 10, 2017, and Derek Davis spoke to The Rockpit all about the making of the album and the return of original guitarist John Matthew. Personnel Current members * Derek Davis – lead vocals, guitar, acoustic guitar, piano, tambourine * Ron Freschi – guitar, backing vocals * Danny De La Rosa – guitar, banjo, backing vocals * Robb Reid – bass guitar, backing vocals * James "Jamey" Pacheco – drums, percussion Former members * John "Jones" Mathew – guitar, keyboards, backing vocals * Eric Pacheco – bass guitar, backing vocals Discography Studio albums * Babylon A.D. (1989) * Nothing Sacred (1992) * American Blitzkrieg (2000) * Revelation Highway (2017) Live albums * Live in Your Face (1999) * Live@XXV (2015) Compilation albums * In the Beginning... Persuaders Recordings 8688 (2006) Extended plays * Lost Sessions / Fresno, CA 93 (2014) Promotional EPs * Live at the Roxy (1991) Singles * "The Kid Goes Wild" (1989) * "Bang Go the Bells" (1989) * "Hammer Swings Down" (1989) * "Desperate" (1990) Promotional singles * "Slave Your Body" (1992) * "So Savage the Heart" (1992) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:San Francisco Bay Area hard rock musical groups